


【魄魄】刹那花火

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 现实向｜平平淡淡BE「你的爱是刹那的花火，我有幸见过。」
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 4





	【魄魄】刹那花火

**Author's Note:**

> 文/为啥每天都吃不饱
> 
> 📝设定：  
> //24小时点梗  
> //现实向

00  
你的爱是刹那的花火，我有幸见过。

01  
“获得最佳男主角的是，白敬亭！”  
“恭喜！”

镜头随着颁奖嘉宾的声音迅速定位到台下。突然出现在镜头中的人似乎还有点惊讶和怀疑，但花了不到1秒便明白了现在的状况。白敬亭起身，稍微整理了下做工精良的西装，大步走向舞台中央。

等到从台上发表完获奖感言，走回到嘉宾席，微微颤抖的指尖才有了些实感。台上的主持人还在继续进行着接下来的颁奖流程，而白敬亭的心思却飞到了九霄云外。从出道至今多少年了？他在心里默默地计算着，2014......八年了啊。即使经纪人在颁奖前已经和他说过，预计这次可以拿奖，可只有现在，当奖杯实实在在地攥在手中的此时此刻，白敬亭才终于有了实感。他悄悄的抬起手指，触摸奖杯的轮廓，感受着金色如花般的奖杯在手心端庄地绽放。

好想和她炫耀。

白敬亭舔了舔有些干裂的嘴角，强迫自己将注意力转回到了颁奖典礼上。刚拿了影帝就在颁奖典礼上神游，可不是什么好做派。可思绪不知怎么，就总是跳跃到莫名其妙的事情上，白敬亭一边假装沉浸在颁奖典礼的氛围中，一边反思，最近是不是想她的次数有点太多了。就像个暗恋同班女同学的初中生一样，总是想知道她最近在做什么，这是正常的吗。直至典礼结束，白敬亭也没有想出答案。

从礼堂出来，扑面而来的是记者，即使没有入场券他们也可以轻而易举的知晓自己得奖的消息，黑压压一片似无孔不入的潮流。白敬亭配合地站定，等待着回答那些他曾排练过无数遍的问题。

“白敬亭您和鬼鬼是什么关系？”

什么？

“视频您看过了吗？对此有什么想说的吗？”  
“您的女朋友是吴映洁小姐吗？你们是什么时候在一起的呢？现在还在一起吗？”  
“这次颁奖典礼鬼鬼也有来，你们有见面吗？”

问题一个接一个，如海浪拍打礁石，但令人难以置信的是白敬亭完全不知道他们在说些什么。

在参加颁奖典礼前白敬亭按照工作的惯例，将手机上交给了经纪人，是在颁奖典礼期间发生了什么吗？白敬亭愣神的时候，看到了后排熟悉的面孔，他的经纪人在向他招手，十分严肃地摇着头。看得出经纪人很想走到他身边，但是碍于记者们的过度热情而被阻挡在了人群之外。

白敬亭知道此时此刻应该听从经纪人的建议，面对不知道如何回答的问题应该先做回避，可是不知为何当下的他心里涌出一股暖流，颁奖礼堂空调开得太冷了，导致他的手像是冰冻过一样，而此时此刻因为这股暖流有了解封的迹象。太久没有听过她的名字和自己的名字同时出现了，人有的时候就会被这种微不足道的事情触动，认定这一切都是注定，让白敬亭以为他这段时间频繁的想起吴映洁都是事出有因，是某种无法逃离的预兆。

能在娱乐圈浮沉多年不被淹没的人都会有一个特质，在绝大部分的情况下都能在瞬间判断出此时此刻最应该执行的行动。头脑清楚且理智，屈从于绝对理性，扼杀不确定的突发奇想，对人类的本性近乎变态的压抑。最终在娱乐圈留下的几乎都是这样的人。可人啊，只要胸腔里还有一颗心在跳动，就总会有那么一瞬间为不可控的感性动摇。

“是什么视频？能给我看看吗？”

失去了空调的庇护，身着全套西装的白敬亭在闷热的夏夜站在人群中间，罔顾经纪人气急败坏地眼神，接过一位记者递过来的手机。小小屏幕里的自己穿着厚实的蓝白羽绒服，带着丝边眼镜，耳朵边缘因为天寒地冻而泛红，在白皙脸颊的衬托下尤为显眼。比自己的耳朵更红的事物是有的，是吴映洁的羽绒服。

视频里的红彤彤的丸子头，扑向了蓝白羽绒服的怀抱。红蓝交融，他们在没有下雪的冬日夜空下，交换了一个深情而绵长的吻。

别人在看这段视频的时候是什么感受白敬亭不知道，当他自己看到的时候虽是炎炎夏日，却似有寒风凌冽伴随呼吸一起钻入鼻腔。脸颊的冰冷，耳尖的热气，怀中的人独有的芬香。画面带动回忆，回忆回溯时空，他仿佛又回到了2018年初的那个冬天。

02  
全世界除了女朋友之外的人都相信自己是什么感觉？这个问题问此时此刻正在录制24小时的白敬亭最合适不过。如果是其他人可能会想，算了吧一个人不相信自己而已，不影响完成星主任务。但白敬亭不一样，白敬亭还想努力一下。

趁大家不注意，白敬亭偷偷挤到吴映洁身边，贴在她耳边小声问：“鬼鬼你怎么老是不相信我。”

说话带出来的热气轻轻喷在吴映洁的耳朵上，刺激的她一个激灵。刚想回头给一个暴击，发现是白敬亭便立马慌慌张张转过身假装无事发生。

“诶白敬亭，摄像机在录诶！我们不可以靠这么近啦！”她背对着她的男朋友小小声地警告，可语气软软的，丝毫没有起到震慑作用。

白敬亭看她这样耍赖的意欲更甚，趁魏大勋挡在他们前面故意把头靠在吴映洁的肩膀上，“没事录不到。你还没回答我，怎么老是不相信我？”

感受到白敬亭的发丝扫过脖子，吴映洁表面沉着冷静实际上慌的不行。这个人怎么这样，不是说好的还没公开要避嫌，自己倒是在这知法犯法。她不动声色，偷偷伸出手把白敬亭的头拨落，开始还击：“你还好意思问，刚换葫芦的时候你的眼神明明白白的和我说了啊，说‘我就是星主’了呢。”

这还真无法反驳。

面前的扎着红色丸子头的可爱米其林手上还带着自己给她的大一号手套，脸上带着抑制不住地笑意，得意洋洋地戳穿了自己的伪装，这反而让白敬亭有一丝丝骄傲。不愧是我女朋友，火眼金睛！

和女朋友一起录综艺好吗？好，太好了。和未公开的女朋友呢？也好！只要能和女朋友一起都好！

要是非要说，其实还是有那么一点点不好，对身体不好。

在猜歌环节，看到吴映洁皱着眉头偷来求助的眼神，白敬亭不知怎么的就没忍住逗逗她的欲望。

“双节棍。”他偷笑着给出了驴头不对马嘴的答案。这么不相信自己的她，这次肯定也不会信的吧。

看着女孩单纯的样子，白敬亭笑得花枝乱颤，直到女孩小小的拳头砸在自己身上，陷进软绵绵的羽绒服里，他才开始有点后悔。她好不容易相信自己这么一次。可是逗她，真的好快乐，皮皮白如是想。

因为约定好避嫌，整一期综艺录制下来他们之间的距离始终是若即若离，这反而让白敬亭愈发想要接近她，处于她身侧触手可及的位置，浸泡在她所散发出来的柔和味道中，将她整个包裹进自己的眼睛里。明明吴映洁就在不远的地方，却思念她思念得紧，这种感觉让白敬亭心郁气结，偶尔表现在了脸上。这一切都被魏大勋看在眼里，不由得没忍住打了他几拳。

突如其来的攻击让白敬亭措手不及，“不是，你这是干嘛？！”

魏大勋懒得解释，给了他一个大大的白眼，“单纯看你不爽。”说完跑远了。

“神经病啊？”白敬亭捂着胸口，一脸莫名其妙又没来由的不爽。

一等录制结束，白敬亭就把吴映洁搂在了臂弯中。面对着同事们的调笑，白敬亭没忍住笑得如璀璨明星。他们慢慢悠悠地往酒店走，不知不觉地被大部队落下，追赶上了满天的星空。

“白白，你站在这里不要动。”

“嗯？要干嘛？”虽然不解，但白敬亭还是听话的站在了原地，等待吴映洁接下来的动作。

吴映洁看他站好了，迈着小碎步哒哒哒地跑远。

哈？白敬亭正在疑惑，只见吴映洁突然一个急刹车，又转了过来。

“你接好了！”她对着自己大喊。此时四下无人，她的声音在空旷的场地中显得格外清亮。

下一刻，白敬亭看见一个红色的团子向着他冲了过来，像一只红色的大尾巴松鼠，撞上了他的胸膛。当时的他也许不知道，从吴映洁转身那一刻开始，笑容就没有离开过他的嘴角。

当他们的唇齿相接之时，插科打诨了一整天的白敬亭还没来得及转换过来，脑子里想的全是“这只松鼠尝起来怎么这么甜”。

03  
在颁奖典礼中场休息的时候吴映洁在厕所的隔间里看了一眼手机。看到消息记录的时候下了一跳，点开app发现一大半来自自己的经纪人。消息停留在最后一条：颁奖典礼结束，立刻出门上车，不要回答记者的问题。

往上翻翻，紧接着的上一条消息看起来十分生气：我就跟你说不要来！现在大家都会以为是你在借此机会炒作！

吴映洁皱了皱眉头，直接将消息记录翻到最顶。那是一个链接，她小心翼翼地将手机声音调到静音，确保万无一失之后点了开来。本以为又是千篇一律的黑通稿，没想到点开后是一个视频。画面有些模糊，被拍摄的主角也有些遥远，可当吴映洁看到的一瞬间心跳竟然短暂瞬停。

视频很短，但回忆很长。吴映洁忍不住把那短短的回忆碎片看了一遍又一遍，直到礼堂传来主持人上台的声音。此时此刻她应该回到座位上了，这种既定不可不遵从的流程竟让她觉得有些抗拒和排斥。她轻轻地叹了口气，鬼使神差将那段如下雪了般模糊的视频保存在了自己的手机里，没有回复任何人的消息。

场馆内金碧辉煌，明亮刺眼的灯照得空间内黑暗无处安放，可吴映洁的思绪却在看过视频之后，趁人不备摆脱了光明的控制，逐渐滑向2018年初的那个温暖湿润的夜晚。可笑啊，当坐在颁奖典礼台下的吴映洁意识到自己正在回忆些什么的时候，这是第一反应。

04  
当吴映洁打开酒店房门，看到眼前的人的时候，她不会知道自那一刻开始，下一次短暂的心跳骤停居然和此刻相隔四年之久。

门外是白敬亭偷偷的笑着，用气声轻轻地说：快，让我藏进去。

十分钟之前他们刚刚拍完二十四小时回到酒店，五分钟之前吴映洁收到他的消息：不行，我好想你，等下你不要被吓到，五秒钟之前白敬亭穿着不知道从哪里找来的黑色大衣，出现在了她所住的房间门口。

吴映洁一把把她的男朋友拽了进来，低声数落：“你疯啦！录制综艺期间跑到女朋友房间，这要是被拍到了公开不说，你的公众形象不要了吗？”

“你自己不都说了吗，我女朋友。”白敬亭还是嬉皮笑脸的，看到吴映洁好像真的很担心，才安慰地解释：“没事儿，我入住的时候偷偷跟你经纪人换了房卡，就算被监控录到也是你经纪人半夜神经穿着看不到脸的羽绒服跑来你房间罢了。”

“哈？”语气担忧，但吴映洁表情却是放松了不少。“阿先也真是的，到底是哪边的人啦……”

听到吴映洁的嘟囔，白敬亭不满地抗议：“什么哪边的人，我们不是一边的吗？是我们这一边的人啊。”

“我们”真是具有魔力的词汇。

他们迫不及待地拥吻，白敬亭甚至忘了脱掉厚重的外衣，却舍不得分心在这微不足道的小事上，即使额头沁出细小汗珠才不得不分开。

房间内暖气开的很足，而当两人衣物褪尽，肌肤上的热度似乎要引燃本就温度不低的空气。一幕一幕场景像是带触感的画片，房间内仅留有一盏奶黄色的夜灯，散发着温馨诱惑的柔光，恰到好处的让吴映洁看见了白敬亭称在自己身体两侧手臂的线条，因为发力而凸起的青筋，他的胸膛他的腹肌，还有他因为情欲而克制不住喘在耳边的声息。

“你好可爱。”吴映洁说。

白敬亭听到俯身吻了下来，将力度完美地保持在强侵略性却又不会伤害到她的程度，报复般地加快了下身顶撞的速度。

在强烈的快感冲击中，吴映洁不由得想，啊，他大概是不喜欢可爱这个形容词吧。也是，不然也不会拼命健身，大概是不想再被说可爱吧。可是，现在的他对于自己除了可爱真的找不到其他的形容词。

为什么男孩子不喜欢被说可爱呢。起码在吴映洁这里，很多场景下，那分明是她最能表达出“我爱你”意思的词语。

她在压力下下陷，身体陷入柔软的床垫里，思绪陷进快感的泥淖沼泽。太热了，像有火焰在体内燃烧，从内到外将自己燃烧了个干净，但化成了烟，她也会是唯一缠绕在白敬亭眉眼间的那一缕。

他太温柔了，即使是在情欲四溢的时刻他也是极致温柔的。暖黄的灯光给他描上一圈温柔的光晕，每一个吻每一次抚摸都包含着他浓烈的爱意。

那一晚似乎成为了某种永恒，吴映洁也不知道这是怎么回事。明明本该是很普通的夜晚，却总是在回忆的流沙中闪着不凡的光芒，让她不敢回想，却总忍不住想要伸手前去触碰，却每次都被锋利的棱角划破指尖。

为什么自己总是不长记性。吴映洁安慰着自己心里那个舔舐伤口的小松鼠，在它头顶落下沉沉地叹息。

说实话，今天吴映洁来颁奖典礼还真不是专门为了白敬亭而来，而是为了今年得到最佳女主角提名的王鸥。可说到底，和白敬亭一点关系也没有吗？这种话吴映洁也是没有办法坦坦荡荡地说出口的。

本想在典礼结束之后和王鸥好好地叙叙旧，可现在这个情况能不给她添麻烦就是万幸了。典礼结束后吴映洁在礼堂圈出来的安全区域内和王鸥短暂的见了一面。今年王鸥并没有得奖，可对于如今的她来说早已不再需要各种奖项加持。

当他们相见的时候，几乎瞬间都抛去了娱乐圈大前辈的样子，回到了在明星大侦探中相处的时光。

分别之时，“你等下出去肯定要被记者围起来了，要和我一起出去吗，帮你打掩护。”王鸥抱着吴映洁说。

“不啦，这样的话你也会被牵连进来，不想让我愧疚的话就等我出去了你再走哦。”吴映洁笑着回答。

05  
吴映洁一出门，第一眼看到的就是在门口被团团围住的那人。她喜欢过的人放在哪里都是无法被人群埋没的，你说这讲道理吗？

白敬亭也看到了她，她的发型居然是丸子头。可和那时候已经大不一样了，此时的她身着黑色鱼尾长裙，发丝服帖地挽在头顶，高贵典雅。对比之下，白敬亭还觉得刚刚所看的视频中的她还要更加可爱些。

记者们感受到了他的视线，齐齐回头，看到了伫立在门口的吴映洁。面对绯闻中心的两个人相望却无言的场景，记者们不由得噤声，不知何时在他们两人中间让出了一条通道。

砰！突如其来的烟花在他们头顶炸开，洒下一片星空。似乎是某位今年新入围小演员的粉丝制造出来的阵仗，俗气，浪漫，震耳欲聋。

白敬亭看到吴映洁迈考步伐，加速跑向了自己，耳鬓的发丝因为跑动而摇晃，脱离了发胶的束缚，转眼间又像是当年那个包裹在红色羽绒服里的小松鼠了。

一束烟花谢幕，吴映洁依然远远地站在那里。

在接连的烟花中，夜空被点亮，在刹那花火的光芒里，白敬亭看到吴映洁抬起手，向他挥了挥，说了一句话。烟花的声音太过响亮，他们之间的距离太过遥远，白敬亭没有听见她说的是什么。

但是他猜测，吴映洁说的是“好久不见”，和“再见”。

烟花还在持续绽放，红色在空中开出男孩泛红的耳尖，女孩的羽绒服和脸颊，蓝色则替那个冬天降下未曾落下的雪。

趁着现在，两人被各自的经纪人带离，走向了相反的方向。

即使到现在他们也还有着曾经相爱的默契，同时转身，不知晓对方在这短短的离开路途中是否曾有过回头。

End.


End file.
